Nada es perfecto
by ArTeMiS mEgAmI
Summary: nooooooo!...odio los summary, bueno ahi va:Kai y Rei son felices, su relacion es perfecta... bueno casi. que pasa cuando parece que el amor a superado todos los obstaculos y nada puede separarlos? tal vez una persona...ay que mal resumen ¬ ¬
1. el principio

Han pasado 10 años desde el último torneo mundial de Beyblade del cual Takao resulto victorioso y por ende campeón mundial… lo cual es x en la vida todos, también por aquel tiempo murió el abuelo de Kai: Voltare.

Esa fue la razón por la cual Kai viajo a Rusia, ausentándose 5 años, y cundo sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo creyeron que no lo volverían a ver, el regreso.

Kai siempre había sido serio, frió y distante con todos, pero desde su regreso lo era aun mas (imagínense parecía zombi), aun así trataban de no cambiar su actitud hacia su amigo ya que seguramente la muerte de su abuelo aun lo afectaba y decidieron hacer como si no lo notaran.

El único que trataba de averiguar que le sucedía a Kai era Rei, quien también era el único que siempre trato de acercarse a el, logrando con esto que este confiara y fuera mas abierto con el que con los demás, así su amistad se convirtiendo poco a poco en mas que en eso, en amor.

Todos estaban muy felices por su relación, era perfecta, tan perfecta que decidieron vivir juntos y eran muy felices.

En un principio vivían en la mansión de Kai, pero era muy grande ya que solo eran ellos 2… bueno y los sirvientes pero a Rei no le gustaba el echo de tener que depender de otras personas ya que el podía solo con sus cosas… eso era una de las cosas por las cuales Kai se había enamorado de el.

Así que decidieron irse a vivir aun lujoso penhouse (obvio decisión de quien no?), claro después de liquidaras sus exempleados con una muy, pero muy generosa cantidad (tan generosa que algunos se pudieron dar el lujo de no volver a trabajar, imagínense!).

Ya llevan viviendo 4 años juntos y felices en su relación perfecta, claro que tenían sus discusiones, pero eran tontas e insignificantes y la mayoría las empezaban solo por diversión para luego poder "reconciliarse", de echo solo habían discutido fuerte 2 veces en todo ese tiempo: la primera fue por el echo de vender la mansión y vivir en un lugar mas pequeño y la otra por el echo de que Rei quería trabajar.

Y es que no era necesario que el trabajara ya que Kai había heredado, para empezar: una gran fortuna, los negocios y acciones de su abuelo y pues bien en resumidas cuentas se pudría en dinero, pero como Rei ya le había dicho no le gustaba depender de nadie mas que de el mismo.

Así pues se termino haciendo lo que Rei había decidido (el fue el que decidió irse a vivir a un lugar mas pequeño y vender la mansión) (obvio quien lleva las riendas de la relación no?), y trabajaba en un restaurante como "manda mas" después del dueño (claro que primero entro como mesero, pero ya saben Kai y sus influencias, cosa que Rei jamás se entero).

Bueno todo era color rosa con bombones y caramelos

Kai salía de trabajar (bueno de supervisar que sus negocios y acciones estuvieran en orden) a la 2:30 y Rei a las 3:00, así que pasaba por el, ese día se reunirían a comer con Takao, Max Y Kyoujyu, lo hacían una vez al mes para platicar de sus vidas.

Hola Kai, perdón por el retraso pero un cliente se quejo y exigió hablar directamente conmigo y ya sabes como se ponen – dijo Rei al subir al auto.

No te preocupes, esta bien, pero dime todo se resolvió? – le pregunto Kai, mientras arrancaba su súper mega carro deportivo del año (ya saben es Kai, le gusta lo mejor)

Si claro fue fácil, solo se enojo por que tardaron en atenderlo y como ya tengo experiencia – le dijo mientras volteaba a verle y le sonreía.

A que te refieres? – le cuestiono este.

Pues a que tú también te pones así cuando tardan mucho en atenderte – fue la contestación de Rei – o no se hacen las cosas como quieres o no es lo que querías…

Eso no es cierto! – dijo molesto Kai

Ves? Jajaja – dijo mientras reía – tienes poca paciencia, jajaja.

Claro era de esperarse, ve con la gente enferma que vivo – le contesto

A si? – dijo Rei dejando de reír – eso es simple de arreglar – lo amenazo – te puedes mudar cuando quieras.

Perfecto hoy mismo – fue su respuesta

Si por favor, y que sea antes de anochecer para hacer una fiesta de gente enferma – fue su ultima respuesta mientras le sonreía

Llegamos – Kai solo lo volteo a ver mientras sonreía, por eso lo amaba, así como podía ser divertido platicar con Rei, también sabia que podía platicar con el de lo que fuera, nunca se aburría de su compañía.

Me adelantare por la correspondencia – le dijo Rei mientras bajaba del carro y se encaminaba hacia la entrada del edificio donde vivían

Esta bien – le contesto Kai, mientras abría la cajuela (si se escribe así no?) y sacaba sus cosas.

Buenos días joven Kai – le dijo el portero mientras le abría la puerta del edificio (ya saben súper nice)

Buenos días – fue su contestación, mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador donde lo esperaba Rei.

Nada interesante: propaganda, cuentas, mas cuentas – le decía Rei mientras revisaba el correo – ay, esta creo que es para ti – le dijo a Kai

Como sabes – le pregunto.

Pues por que trae tu nombre aquí obvio – le dijo burlonamente – además esta en ruso, creo – le dijo mientras inspeccionaba el sobre – si es ruso – hizo una pausa por la sorpresa al ver de quien era – es de Yuriv

QUE! – dijo Kai impactado mientras le arrebataba la carta a Rei.

Haaaa! – Rei no supo si sorprenderse o enojarse, Kai nunca le había arrebatado nada al menos que fuera jugando, sabia que eso le molestaba mucho.

Kai estaba muy concentrado leyendo la carta que no noto la cara de molestia de Rei por su acción, de echo no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción en su cara, Rei solo se preguntaba que podía haber pasado con Yuriv para que le escribiera a Kai, y para que este reaccionara así.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador dando paso a su hogar

Y bien? Que dice la carta – le pregunto Rei

Nada – le contesto secamente, mientras se dirigía a la alcoba que compartían – necesito estar un momento a solas, así que por favor no me molestes – y tras esto cerro la puerta.

Rei se quedo en shock por la forma en que esta le había hablado: seca, fría…cortante, la misma que cuando se conocieron, la misma que no había usado con el desde hace 4 años.


	2. una cruel verdad

Había pasado ya una hora y Rei estaba muy preocupado, que carajos decía esa carta para que Kai se pusiera así, acaso algo malo le había pasado a Yuriy? O tal vez tendría algo que ver con la abadía? Alguien trataba de retomar los pasos de Voltare? Por dios se estaba poniendo demasiado paranoico y no tenía tiempo de eso, si no salía en ese momento llegaría tarde con sus amigos, así que se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y con su mano cerrada en puño se disponía a tocar… pero se detuvo y llevándose la mano al pecho recordó lo que Kai le había dicho "por favor no me molestes"…"no me molestes", acaso el era una molestia para Kai? No, no era posible, por que… si no entonces… como era posible que fueran novios? que vivieran juntos? Exactamente había sido Kai el que le había pedido las 2 cosas. Así que respiro profundo y por fin toco la puerta

Kai? – pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta – mira se que no estas de humor, así que iré yo solo con Takao y los demás, esta bien? – esperaba una respuesta pero sabia que no la obtendría – nos vemos al rato – se despidió triste.

Salio del edificio y tomo un Taxi (pobre no sabe manejar… y no quiero enseñarle x3), llego a tiempo al restaurante donde se habían citado.

Hola chicos! – los saludo alegremente, por que no era culpa suya lo que le pasaba y no iría a desquitarse con ellos, además siempre se la pasaba bien con su compañía, era muy divertido ver a Takao comiendo todo el menú, Takao! Donde estaba Takao! A si, por un momento lo olvido: siempre llegaba tarde – veo que no le gusta perder la costumbre y llegara al ultimo como siempre no?

Hola Rei – lo saludo Max –si ya sabes, llegara a tiempo para la entrada… y la sopa y el plato fuerte y claro el postre – sabia a quien se refería.

Hola Rei, por cierto hablando de ausentes, donde esta Kai? – pregunto Kyoujyu.

Si, es cierto, que raro que no vengan juntos, se que Kai soporta a Takao por ti, acaso ya llego a su limite y pudo mas que su amor? – pregunto Max extrañado.

Se han peleado? Fue por la idea del matrimonio? – seguía insistiendo Kyoujyu.

Haa! No… es que lo que pasa… fue que – ay dios por que lo atormentaban con esas preguntas y que respondería?

Hola a todos, perdón por llagar tarde pero… viejo por que traes esa cara – pregunto al ver a Rei(ya saben quien es no?).

Takao! (por si no lo sabían x3) – Rei estaba muy agradecido de que legara en ese momento – que bueno que llegaste!

Por que llegaste tarde? – le pregunto Max

Lo siento, pero mi hermano me pidió que le ayudara con unas investigaciones y se fue el tiempo – se disculpo con una sonrisa.

No importa, ya estamos acostumbrados a tus retrasos (mentales jajajaja…no? Perdón --) – le dijo Kyoujyu

Perdón jefe, pensé que el único que le gustaba molestar era a Kai – apenas se dio cuenta de su ausencia – por cierto, donde esta?

No lo sabemos, Rei estaba a punto de respondernos cuando llegaste – le explico Max, mientras los tres lo volteaban a ver

Heeee…pues el – el pobre no sabia como empezar – el… se sentia mal, si eso! (piensa rápido Rei).

Y ya hablaste con el respecto a que te quieres casar? – pregunto Kyoujyu

Pues aun no – le confeso Rei

Oigan, podemos ordenan primero y después platicar mientras esperamos la comida – interrumpió … ya saben quien

Tu nunca cambiaras – le reprocho Max

No, esta bien – intervino Rei – yo también tengo hambre.

Así que ordenaron y mientras les servían, platicaron de cómo Max ayudo a Kyoujyu para poder ser el asistente de su mama y como le iba, como Takao se dedico a lo mismo que se papa y su hermano (ya saben, negocio familiar), de cómo Max era ahora el encargado de la tienda y había logrado poner sucursales en algunas partes del país, a esta altura de la platica ya casi terminaban de comer, excepto Takao que nunca termina.

y ahora tengo planes de poner sucursales en otros países, como china, corea y claro que en E.A.U. - comento muy alegre.

Esta muy bien Max, también deberías pensar en Rusia, digo Kai podría ayudarte no crees? – lo alentó Rei

Si, tienes razón – Max se alegraba al ver el apoyo de sus amigos – y pensar que empezó siendo una tienda mas, tu que nos cuentas Rei?

Hhhaaa… pues yo – no esperaba una pregunta así – no se – comento triste.

Vamos no te pongas así, el te lo pedirá, ya veras – lo animo Takao

Gracias – le sonrió – aunque no estoy muy seguro, siempre que toco el tema se molesta, nunca discutimos ni peleamos, pero si se molesta – finalizo

Lo hará, el te propondrá matrimonio un día de estos, solo se paciente – le aconsejo Kyoujyu.

Si, el siempre tomo la iniciativa no? Cuando menos te lo imagines el te lo dirá – lo apoyo Max.

Gracias, en serio chicos son grandiosos – les dijo sinceramente, le habían logrado subir el animo.

Me la pase muy a bien pero es hora de que me vaya, necesito revisar las ventas de todas las tiendas – comento desganado Max – adiós chicos, nos hablamos para ver donde nos reunimos el próximo mes

Yo también tengo que irme, debo terminar una investigación que me encargaron - dijo Kyoujyu mientras se paraba

Esta bien, yo terminare de ayudar a Hiro con su investigación – declaro Takao

Entonces nos vemos el próximo mes, recuerda que te toca escoger el lugar Max – se despidió Rei.

Rei tomo otro Taxi de regreso a su casa, se la había pasado tan bien que se le había olvidado el incidente de la carta hasta que llego al departamento y vio a Kai

hola – lo saludo Rei de forma cautelosa – sali con Takao y los otros, recuerdas que hoy nos reuniríamos verdad?

Si – fue su seca contetacion

Te avise – se apresuro a decir Rei – pero como no me contestabas no insisti.

No importa, no me interesaba ir de todos modos – su tono no cambiaba

Haaaa, bueno, entonces estuvo bien no? – dijo algo decepcionado Rei, le dolía mucho la indiferencia de Kai

Voy a salir –

A donde? – pregunto Rei

Iré al aeropuerto – le respondió

A que? – se arrepintió de haber echo esa pregunta, Kai podría sentir que lo acosaba

Para recoger a Yuriy –

Te acompaño, esta lejos y no quiero que vallas solo es peligroso – le pidió Rei-

Esta bien – Kai creía que era mejor así, en el camino encontraría la forma de explicarle.

Salieron del edificio sin comentar ni una sola palabra, subieron al auto y todo el camino transcurrió en silencio, estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto, cuando el primero en romper el silencio fue Kai

te amo – le dijo a Rei – lo sabes verdad?

Si, lo se – Rei estaba sorprendido – que sucede Kai – estaba consternado, Kai no era así, no era el tipo de persona que expresa lo que siente, no con palabras, normalmente era el quien siempre se lo decía y le pedía que le dijera lo mismo, solo así Kai se lo decía, no por que no lo sintiera.

Nada, te amo Rei, en serio – Kai no cambiaba su semblante – me haces muy feliz, a veces pienso que estas con la persona equivocada, que no te merezco.

Por que dices eso? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba – soy feliz, muy feliz…a tu lado, por dios Kai, si no lo fuera no seguiría contigo, te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo.

En ese momento llegaron al aeropuerto, se estacionaron y salieron en dirección a la sala de llegada de vuelos internacionales, durante todo el transcurso no volvieron a pronunciar ninguna palabra, el ambiente entre ellos era muy tenso, ahora el que rompió el silencio fue Rei

Kai, dime que esta pasando? – le exigió una respuesta – que decía esa carta? que le sucede a Yuriy? Le paso algo malo?

No – se limito a contestar

Entonces, quiero la verdad Kai – ya no podía mas, necesitaba saber que sucedía.

Esta bien, la verdad es que el viene por que…

No pudo terminar porque en ese momento Yuriy llego, los vio y se acerco a ellos interrumpiendo.

hola Kai, tanto tiempo no?- lo saludo fríamente

hola Yuriy – le devolvió el saludo

en ese momento Rei iba a darle saludarlo y darle la bienvenida, pero Yuriy fue mas rápido

hola Rei – su voz y su mirada hacia el eran aun mas fría y seca que nunca - así que tu eres el que se acuesta con mi esposo.

Rei quedo en shock por segunda vez en el día, no podía creerlo, Kai estaba casado… con Yuriy

nn

y este el sugundo capitulo, se que hen de odiar, pero asi es mi histori ok?

por fa dejen 


	3. cosa de 2 tal vez 3

Rei no podía creer lo que había escuchado…Kai… esposo… Yuriy… todo en la misma oración, algo debía estar mal, no era posible Kai y el estaban juntos desde hace 4 años, como? En que momento? Por dios estaba casado y no con el, el aire empezaba a faltar, se sentía mareado, seguía ahí? Por que? Por que Kai? Por que? Por que hacia tanto calor? Por que era tan pequeño el aeropuerto? O era la sala? Tal vez era el, si era el, el había escuchado mal, o tal vez un mal sueño, cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando todo esto? Tal vez horas, tal vez Kai y Yuriy ya se habían ido de la mano, juntos como esposos… esposos… lo que eran… por que ellos se habían casado… por que Kai era esposo de Yuriv… todo en la misma oración.

Es cierto? – pregunto Rai cuando se pudo recuperar de todo: el shock, la falta de aire, la impresión, sus cavilaciones – Kai, es eso cierto?

Lo siento – su respuesta estaba llena de dolor y tristeza.

Yo también – Rei no podía creerlo, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse – no puedo creerlo Kai, como pudiste? – dijo esto y se encamino a la salida.

ESPERA REI! – Kai iba tras el cuando por el brazo fue detenido

Déjalo – le dijo Yuriy –

Espero estés contento – le espeto fríamente mientras lo veía con rencor, se soltó y fue tras Rei

Rei no corría pero llevaba un paso bastante veloz, solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes posible, Kai tuvo que seguirlo casi corriendo, no lo hizo por había mucha gente y le estorbaban, pudo ver a Rei dirigirse a la salida, su desesperación por detenerlo creció y ya no importándole a quien empujara o tirara lo alcanzo y lo tomo del ante-brazo para detenerlo

Suéltame! – le ordeno Rei

No hasta que me escuches –

Lo que tengas que decir no me interesa – Rei solo quería perderse en cualquier lugar – mejor ve y díselo a tu Esposo – le atajo con enojo.

Solo escúchame – Kai no le suplico pero si se lo pidió – déjame explicarte.

No tienes nada explicarme – no iba a ceder, le dolía y mucho, por eso necesitaba irse lejos da ahí – es mas no me interesa tus explicaciones, excusas, nada que venga de ti me interesa – Rei solo podía mostrarse indiferente, antipático para no salir mas lastimado – déjame ir! – le exigió una vez mas.

Ya te dije que lo haré hasta que me escuches – Kai le hizo notar su determinación

Esta bien, pero apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo – Rei no cambiaba su postura – y suéltame que para escucharte no tienes que tocarme.

Por favor no te pongas así – lo soltó – estoy dejando mi orgullo a un lado…

TU! – le dijo indignado – tu fuiste el que me mintió, el que me engaño, el que menos derecho tiene a ponerse digno en esta situación no cree? – si bien le había roto el corazón, no lo dejaría hacerlo con su orgullo

Esta bien… tienes razón – Kai no estaba en posición de discutir si quería arreglar las cosas – mira, es verdad que Yuriy y yo estamos casados…peo el vino para firmar el divorcio – se apresuro a decir al ver la intención de Rei de interrumpirlo – créeme por eso vino, solo por eso.

Antes tales palabras Rei se sentía aliviado, así que se divorciarían, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era casado, tal vez separado pero casado al fin,

y por eso tenias que venir por el? – le dijo al fin de unos momentos – no entiendo

el me lo pidió – dijo Kai aliviado de que Rei ya no estuviera enojado (que conste que enojado no, molesto aun … si) – y accedí por el echo de que tenemos que hablar y ponernos de acuerdo para la cita con los abogados, y después el divorcio.

Y por que me trajiste! – le pregunto molesto

Tu quisiste venir! – Kai no podía creer la pregunta

Si, pero pensé que era algo malo. Que algo le había pasado a Yuriy – le contesto – de haber sabido la verdad te hubiera mandado al carajo – lo miro inquisidoramente.

Lo siento, debí decírtelo desde el principio – reconoció Kai – pero créeme tenia miedo de perderte, aun lo tengo por favor créeme.

Esta bien – Rei se calmaba cada ves mas – y donde esta?

Lo deje en sala por venir tras de ti – le confeso, mientras miraba para otro lado.

Gracias – y no pudo evitar sonreír, se sintió feliz por ese acto – vamos por el.

Así se encaminaron hacia la sala donde Yuriy los esperaba exactamente donde lo dejaron.

Al fin regresan – las dijo fríamente

Por que no te encaminaste hacia la salida? – le pregunto secamente Rei

Para que? – le contesto con fingida ingenuidad mientras alzaba una ceja – sabia que regresarían, bueno tu no.

Vamonos – se apresuro A decir Kai para evitar una discusión y una escena en aquel lugar – es todo tu equipaje? – le pregunto a Yuriy.

Si – le contesto y tomo la única maleta que llevaba – no es mucho el tiempo que nos tomara si los 2 estamos de acuerdo, así que no creo estar más de una semana.

Entonces puedes tu solo – Rei se sentía aliviado ante el echo que solo seria una semana – vamonos Kai, se hace tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar.

Trabajas? – le pregunto Yuriy en una mezcla entre burla y credulidad – vaya pensé que Kai te mantenía – y su tono cambio a uno mas seco

No, soy lo bastante capaz de hacer las cosas por mi mismo – le contesto Rei en el mismo tono.

Ya basta, vamonos – Kai no sabia cuanto más aguantaría aquella situación.

El ambiente era muy tenso, sobre todo entre Yuriy y Rei, al fin llegaron al auto y Kai abrio el portaequipaje para que Yuriy pusiera su maleta dentro, Kai entro al auto y surgió un nuevo motivo de disputa: el lugar de coopiloto.

Creo que por derecho, ese lugar me toca a mi – le dijo Yuriy a Rei

No, lo siento pero ahora la prioridad es mía – le contesto.

Así, por que ? – le pregunto interesado

Por que el es mi novio – le dijo satisfecho Rei

Y mi esposo –

Se van a divorciar no? – le atajo desafiante Rei

Si, pero hasta entonces lo sigue siendo – dijo triunfante Yuriy

Basta! – intervino un molesto Kai

Decide – le dijeron al uní sonoro

QUE! – se sorprendió Kai ante aquella situación – esta bien – los miro fijamente – atrás los 2

Heeeee? – fue su respuesta

Ya me oyeron – les dijo secamente, ya se estaba cansando

Esta bien – Rei se resigno – será solo hasta que lleguemos al hotel.

Hotel? – pregunto extrañado Yuriy

Si, el hotel en el que te vas a hospedar mientras esta aquí, no? – Rei empezó a tener un mal presentimiento

No le dijiste – le pregunto a Yuriy a Kai

Decirme que? – pregunto Rei

Que me quedare en la casa de Kai durante mi estancia – le contesto Yuriy.

QUE! – Rei no lo podía creer – Kai! – lo miro asesinamente.

Kai solo se limitaba a observar a cualquier otro lado para evitar toparse con la inquisidora mirada ambarina de su novio le dedicaba.

nn

y aqui esta el 3 capitulo, no esta muy bueno, pero les prometo que apartir de aqui la historia mejora (bueno segun yo)

gracias a todos lo que lo leen y sobre todo a los que me dejan comentarios, ellos me motivana seguir... ellos y mi musa inspiradora, osea mi maestro de probabilidad y estadistica (vieran que clase tan dinamica)

dejen rewiev, quejas, sugerencias, demandas y 


	4. las cosas cambian

Al fin, después de una larga discusión con Rei de el echo de que Yuriy se quedara con ellos durante su estancia en Japón, habían llegado al edificio donde vivían después de un viaje que duro horas según Kai (que ya no sabia si eran peor los momento de silencio incómodos y tensos o los momentos en los Rei y Yuriy se dedicaban mordaces comentarios), bajaron del auto y de nuevo otro momento tortuoso para Kai se hizo presente  
- Kai – lo llamo Yuriy – no piensas bajar mi maleta del auto.  
- Claro que no – intervino Rei – te puedes valer por ti mismo para llevarla.  
- Tu no te metas Kon, esto es un asunto maritario – le dijo – además solo le pedí que la bajara no que la llevara, o acaso esperas que abra de forma mágica y misteriosa la cajuela? mmm.  
Rei no pudo contestar a eso, tenía razón y eso le dolió mas que otra cosa pero no iba a dejar que lo pusiera en ridículo… mas  
- Da igual – dijo tratando de sonar igual de indiferente que Yuriy – con que te abra la cajuela es suficiente, si no es tu criado.  
- No, no lo es, es mi marido y con mas razón no crees?  
- Basta ya! – exploto Kai ya harto – dejen de discutir.  
- Si es tu culpa Kai, no se de que te quejas – Yuriy seguía con su tono frió e indiferente – es mas me sorprende que te atrevas a dirigirnos la palabra.  
Kai no pudo decir nada ante estas palabras, solo se limito a abrir la cajuela y dirigirse a la entrada, Rei por su lado no sabia que pensar, la palabras de Yuriy eran ciertas y no sabia que le molestaba mas: el echo de que Yuriy tuviera razón o la verdad de sus palabras.  
A Rei también le molesto que el comentario le doliera a Kai, por mas cierto que fuera por lo menos el lo había pernotado o no? Ya no sabia bien, mientras pensaba esto observaba a Yuriy que se percato de este echo  
- Que me ves Kon? – le espeto un poco irritado sin dejar su tono frió e indiferente – no creas que lo hice para ayudarte y ahora seremos amigos, ni siquiera me agradas, ese comentario solo lo hice para molestar a Kai y que me dejara en paz.  
- Lo se, no esperaría algo así de ti, a menos que te lo ordenaran – le contesto, Yuriy abrió los ojos como plato de la sorpresa que luego cambio a mirada de odio que le dedico por completo a Rei – y como ves Kai no es tu criado y por lo visto no te considera su marido como para bajar tu equipaje, procura cerrar la cajuela cuando termines – y se fue antes de darle tiempo a Yuriy de contestarle algo, que seguía asesinándolo con la mirada.  
Llego donde Kai para esperar el elevador, vio que este aun no apretaba el botón para subir, y el lo hizo. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y se disponía a subir cuando Kai le detuvo  
- Falta Yuriy – le dijo, Rei sentía que la sangre le hervía, como carajos podía ser tan pend…  
- Después de lo que te dijo! – le pregunto sumamente molesto – o sea, como Kai? Explícame por que no entiendo.  
- Simplemente por que es nuestro invitado…  
- Invitado! Nuestro! – dijo aun mas molesto – que yo sepa el llego, nadie lo invito y en todo caso será tuyo no nuestro – continuo ya enojado – o será que lo esperas por la sencilla razón que es tu marido hee? HEE!  
La discusión no pudo continuar ya que Yuriy les había alcanzado, el primero en entrar fue Rei, luego Yuriy seguido de Kai, algo que molesto al primero, por que entro después de Yuriy y no de el? Que le pasa? No se estaban divorciando? Entonces? Bueno tampoco se trataba de ser grosero, pero…  
Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre del elevador avisando que habían llegado a su departamento, entraron y Yuriy lo recorrió con su vista  
- pensé que vivías en una mansión Kai – dijo al fin.  
- que interesado – comento Rei, ignorado olímpicamente por Yuriy.  
- la vendí – le respondió Kai.  
- obvio – dijo fríamente – lo interesante es que la vendieras.  
- que tiene de interesante? – pregunto Kai.  
- pues veras, en Rusia naciste y creciste en una mansión y cuando te mudaste a Japón también vivías en una mansión y de repente vives en un departamento…  
- penthouse – le corrigió Kai.  
- …y sin servidumbre, ni ningún tipo de lujo con los solías vivir – finalizo  
- por que para vivir bien y feliz no se necesita una mansión fría y solitaria – intervino Rei – ni personas que te atosiguen para hacer cosas por ti como si fueras inútil y tampo…  
- no me cabe duda del por que – lo interrumpió Yuriy – pero digamos, que me sorprende un poco, de ti Kai por supuesto.  
- A que te refieres? – le indago Rei.  
- A que tu Kon estas acostumbrado a los lugares pequeños – le respondió Yuriy – no lujosos… vaya humildes para que me entiendas, muy humildes.  
- Pues si – lo enfrento Rei – muy a diferencia de ti, que has de disfrutar los lugares obscuros, húmedos y fríos o una madriguera de ratas no? – Yuriy no pudo contestarle, solo lo miro con odio.  
Rei fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Kai y cerro la puerta, pero en lugar de ir a cambiarse o a otro lado permanecía ahí, recargado en la puerta mientras trataba de calmarse y asimilar todo lo que había pasado en una sola noche, como Kai pudo engañarlo? Aunque en realidad al que había engañado era a Yuriy y el vendría siendo el amante, pero por que no le dijo la verdad? Obviamente el no hubiera aceptado una relación con alguien casado o en todo caso ya sabia en que se metía. También el echo de que Kai no lo defendió ni una sola vez de los comentarios de Yuriy, acaso aun sentía algo por el y por eso no era capaz de enfrentarlo?  
Rei seguía recargado en la puerta, quería escuchar si Kai y Yuriy decían o… si hacían algo mas.  
- Aquí dormirás – era la voz de Kai, también escucho la puerta del otro cuarto abrirse, el corazón de Rei acelero, Kai pasaría al cuarto con Yuriy? – buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches Kai – le contesto Yuriy, Rei trato de agudizar su oído para escuchar si pasaba algo mas… algo tal vez como un beso, y se tenso ante este pensamiento, pero no escucho otra cosa aparte de la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Kai que se dirigían a hacia la misma alcoba en la el se encontraba, Rei se apresuro a dirigirse a su cama y se sentó, la puerta se abrió.  
- Por que estas a obscuras? – escucho la voz de Kai mientras se prendía la luz.  
- Por que no quiero verte – contesto Rei, se dejo caer en la cama.  
- Que? –  
- Que no quiero verte – le repitió mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba cansado de discutir con Kai, Yuriy y consigo.  
- Y se puede saber por que?  
Rei no podía creer el cinismo de Kai, como que por que? Era mas que obvio, abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama para volver a quedar sentado, observo a Kai por un pequeñísimo momento y luego se paro para dirigirse al ropero de donde empezó a sacar unas sabanas y una cobija limpia.  
- Que haces? – le pregunto Kai.  
- No quiero dormir contigo, por lo menos no esta noche –  
- Y donde vas a dormir? Con Yuriy? –trataba de calmar las cosas.  
- Eso lo creería de ti – le dijo con fastidio – dormiré en la sala, dame permiso.  
- No! – Kai no se movió de la puerta – no voy a permitir que tu duermas en la sala, respeto tu decisión de que no quieras dormir conmigo, me lo merezco así que yo dormiré en el sillón – y trato de quitarle la ropa de cama a Rei.  
- Y tu crees que voy a dejarte a merced de Yuriy? – le indago mientras alejaba las sabanas del alcance de Kai – o que te invite a pasar la noche con el? Estaré molesto pero no voy a permitir que te toque… ni tu a mi! – le advirtió ante la sonrisa disimulada de Kai – o tal vez es tu pretexto para salir de aquí e irte con el – dijo cabizbajo.  
- Que! no digas estupideces, eso no es cierto! – Kai trato de calmarse, se acerco y tomo a Rei por los hombros – escúchame, tu duerme en la cama y yo en el piso – le propuso – prometo no tocarte – Rei lo escudriño con la mirada – confía en mi.  
- como esperas que confié en ti después de lo que ha pasado hoy – dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de Kai.  
Kai quedo desarmado ante su respuesta, lo único que pudo decir fue un 'por favor' muy suplicante y lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento  
- Esta bien – acepto Rei después de meditarlo un poco.  
Así fue que Rei a pesar de todo (ahora quien es el pend… dejémoslo en paz no?) acomodo un colchón inflable (apoco no son geniales?) con la ropa de cama que tenia en las manos mientras Kai se cambiaba (apoco no es un amor), luego saco una pijama y se dirigió al baño.  
- Que haces? – Rei se detuvo ante esta pregunta.  
- Las cosas ya no son como antes, por lo menos no ahora – le contesto y siguió su camino hacia el baño.  
- Y cuando volverá a serlo?  
- No lo se – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
Rei se cambio lo mas despacio que pudo y luego se lavo la cara con agua fría, necesitaba despejarse, puso sus manos en el lavabo y se miro al espejo, alguna vez las cosas volverían a ser como antes, podía confiar aun en Kai?  
- Rei – lo llamo Kai, pero este no contesto – ya me voy a acostarme, apago la luz – Rei tenia la impresión de que esperaba una respuesta pero no se la iba a dar – buenas noches – finalizo.  
Rei vio que la luz del cuarto se apagaba y todavía espero un momento para salir, abrió la puerta despacio, apago la luz del baño y salio sigilosamente.  
Sus pasos eran ligeros y ágiles; no hacia ruido, llego a la cama; se acostó y se cubrió con las sabanas y susurro 'buenas noches'.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

pues aquí esta el 4 cap. se que me tarde un poco (poco?) pero por fin lo subí, aunque no debí hacerlo por que no me dejaron comentarios... malos!  
No esta bien, estuvo muy malo el cap. anterior, pues espero que este les guste mas y ahora si me dejen comentarios oki?

Ya saben dudas, quejas, aclaraciones, demandas, limosnas... haaa no es cierto eso ultimo no, lo demás si, pues ya


	5. no te estoy pidiendo permiso

Kai abrió los ojos; recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada, que hora seria? No escuchaba ruido en el cuarto ni en el baño, eso significaba que eran antes de las 6, ya que Rei todavía no se había levantado… "Rei" pensó Kai y giro su cabeza hacia la derecha; que era el lado del que Rei dormía, pero solo encontró la puerta de la habitación, fue entonces que todo volvió a su mente y deseo no haber despertado nunca. Por eso no pudo dormir bien, por eso se despertó, por eso aun estaba cansado; el despertador sonó y Rei lo apago mientras emitía un "mmm" cargado de pereza, Kai volteo su cabeza hacia su izquierda y pudo observar a Rei volviéndose a acurrucar y abrir lentamente sus ojos dorados, sus miradas se encontraron; los ojos de Rei se abrieron por completo y se volvieron de gato, al parecer el también ya había recordado todo.  
Rei se levanto y se dirigió al baño sin dirigirle una sola palabra, mientras Kai se levanto, recogió las sabanas y las guardo en su lugar, espero a que Rei terminara de bañarse para entrar el.  
Por su lado Rei termino de asearse (zaz con mi palabras domingueras no?) y espero a que Kai ingresara (ven?) al baño para cambiarse, luego se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle de desayunar a Kai, quien llego momentos después  
- no tienes que hacerlo – comento desde el marco de la puerta.  
- siéntate – fue lo único que le dijo.  
- es enserio, no tienes que sentirte obligado – insistió Kai.  
- no es por obligación, es por preocupación – fue su respuesta – anoche no cenaste, debes de comer algo, tienes que manejar una empresa – finalizo sin dejar de cocinar.  
- Gracias – Kai se sentó y pensó que hasta ese momento nada había cambiado; Rei se levantaba primero y se metía a bañar, al terminar levantaba a Kai para que se bañara, el primero se vestía y se iba a la cocina para hacerle de desayunar a Kai mientras este se vestía y arreglaba, Kai llegaba a desayunar y Rei se iba terminar de arreglar en el cuarto, Kai llegaba para lavarse la boca y al final salían juntos para irse a trabajar (espero que me hayan entendido),excepto por el echo de que no le dirigía la palabra, nada había cambiado.  
- De nada – dijo mientras le servia el plato y sin mirarlo.  
Salio de la cocina para ir a peinase al cuarto, lo hacia después de prepararle el desayuno a Kai para que se le secara un poco antes de recogérselo, el desayunaba en el trabajo, antes de entrar a su cuarto vio a Yuriy salir del suyo "suyo? Es el de visitas", se observaron un breve momento y luego ingreso a su cuarto rezando que por que no fuera a la cocina a seducir a Kai.  
Empezó a cepillarse al cabello y no pido evitar que su mente divagara otra vez en escenas en las que Yuriy y Kai se besaban y acariciaban cada vez con más y más pasión hasta que terminaban en la mesa gimiendo y gritando de placer.  
"basta" se reprimió mentalmente y termino de recogerse el cabello, en ese momento Kai entro, se fue a lavar la boca y tomo su portafolio  
- Estas listo? – Rei asintió, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al elevador, oprimieron el botón para bajar y esperaron, las puertas se abrieron e ingresaron al elevador.  
- Recuerda que nuestra cita es a las 3 – se escucho la voz de Yuriy antes de que las puertas se cerraran.  
- Cita? – Rei veía a Kai inquisidoramente – cual cita?  
- Con el abogado – Kai evitaba mirarlo.  
- Y planeabas decírmelo? – le pregunto – digo, por que alas 3 pasas por mi no? o pretendías dejarme plantado?  
- Por supuesto que no! – Kai exhaló con los ojos cerrados – claro que planeaba decírtelo, pero no sabía como…  
- A no? que raro Kai por que…  
- Por favor Rei! – le pidió Kai.  
Rei solo miro con enojo y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos, por fin llegaron al lobby y se dirigieron a la salida  
- Buenos días – los saludo el portero mientras les abría la puerta – ya mande a pedir su carro joven Kai.  
- Si, gracias – le contesto – por cierto, ay un joven hospedándose con nosotros, se me ha olvidado decirle al personal, por favor se los podría comunicar y también que por favor lo atiendan en lo que necesite.  
Rei al escuchar solo puso una cara de fastidio y se adelanto al carro que en ese momento les era entregado, Kai se apresuro para abrirle la puerta  
- Deja! Yo puedo solo – y se apresuro a abrir la puerta antes que Kai.  
- Esta bien – dijo algo ya arto de la actitud de Rei.  
Kai entro al carro (por el otro lado por supuesto) y se puso en marcha  
- Te regresaras en taxi? – le pregunto Kai.  
- Como si te importara – Rei miraba por la ventana cruzado de brazos.  
- Por supuesto que me importa.  
- Si claro – dijo con un deje de fastidio.  
- Necesitas dinero?  
- No, yo tengo, para algo trabajo.  
- Te puedo mandar a un chofer…  
- No Kai – le dijo – no quiero nada que venga de ti.  
- Que! – Kai lo miro sacadísimo de onda.  
- Ya te lo había dicho: no me gusta depender de nadie – y por fin lo volteo a ver – y en estos momentos menos de ti.  
Kai sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago muy, muy fuerte  
- Como quieras – dijo de la forma mas x que pudo – entonces te veré en la casa cuando regresemos – habían llegado al trabajo de Rei.  
- No lo se – le contesto de la misma forma x – tal vez salga con Takao y los demás.  
- Creí que se habían visto ayer – dijo mientras se estacionaba.  
- Si, pero necesito hablar con alguien – suspiro – necesito desahogarme.  
- Vas a ir a ventilar nuestros asuntos – dijo entre sorprendido y molesto.  
- No Kai – dijo Rei con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – voy a platicar mis problemas con mis amigos.  
Rei bajo del auto sin dirigirle una ultima palabra o mirada, entro al restaurante, eran las 7:30, su hora de entrada era a las 8, pero siempre llegaba a esa hora ya que Kai tenia que estar en su oficina ala misma hora, a Rei no le molestaba.  
Durante el tiempo que le sobraba desayunaba, pensó en hablarle a Takao para ver si podían reunirse, en verdad necesitaba hablar con ellos. Pero decidió hablarle mas tarde, podría ser que aun durmiera y no quería molestar.

"mejor le envió un mensaje a su celular, por que si no se me va a olvidar" saco su celular, escribo el mensaje (hola Takao, perdón por la hora, solo quiero saber si podíamos reunirnos hoy a comer, necesito hablar con ustedes) y lo envió, no esperaba que lo contestara enseguida (claro viejo pero que te sucede, estas bien?) Rei sonrió, por primer vez desde que su mundo se viniera abajo sonrió (si Takao, gracias, solo un ultimo favor podrías hablarle a Max y Kyoujyu, para preguntarles?), se sentía feliz por tenerlos como amigos (no te preocupes amigo, yo me encargo de todo, nos vemos después), 'nos vemos' fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de ponerse a trabajar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que les pareció, bueno pues lo de siempre dejen comentarios blablabla...

quejas, demandas mas blablabla...


	6. entre amigos

Así pues gracias a su trabajo, Rei pudo olvidar unas cuantas horas sus problemas. Momentos antes de salir le llego un mensaje de Takao (hola Rei, los chicos y yo tenemos unas cuantas horas en la tarde, donde vas a querer comer?), Rei volvió a sonreír (donde quieran, voy de salida de mi trabajo)  
- Hasta mañana – se despedía.  
- Hasta mañana Rei – le devolvían el gesto.  
- Pero Kai todavía no ha llegado – le dijo uno – no lo vas a esperar?  
- No – dijo secamente mientras se detenía, por que carajos tenia que haber preguntado, un nuevo mensaje le llego en aquel momento (esta bien, te esperemos en "los arcos", no tardes que tengo hambre), Rei volvió a sonreír – 'gracia Takao' – susurro – voy a ir a comer con unos amigos, adiós – le contesto al intrometido ese y se fue.  
Llego 20 minutos después haber salido.  
- Buena tardes señor – lo saludo la hoster – desea una mesa?  
- Gracias, pero unos amigos me esperan ya – dijo mienta los buscaba con la mirada.  
- Si me dice sus nombres le puedo decir en que mesa se encuentran –le ofreció ayuda.  
- Kinomiya, Takao.  
- Kinomiya, Kinomiya – buscaba la joven su libreta.  
- Rei – escucho su nombre.  
Volteo para ver quien era y ahí estaban sus amigos  
- ha! Señorita – llamo a la joven – ya los encontré, están en aquella mesa.  
- Hooo – la chica aparto su mirada de la libreta para dirigirla a el – adelante señor, buen provecho – le sonrió.  
- Gracias – y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.  
- Hola Rei – lo saludo muy animosa Takao en cuanto se acerco.  
- Hola chicos – los saludo Rei, mientras tomaba asiento.  
- Que ha pasado? – le pregunto Kyoujyu (se han dado cuenta que es bastante chismosito el ñiño este)(por lo menos en mi fic) preocupado.  
- Heee! - se sorprendió Rei.  
- Si Rei, dinos - le pidió Max – que te ha hecho? Se han peleado – se detuvo un momento y luego prosiguió cautelosamente – o… acaso… han terminado.  
- Queeee...!- diosa ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de respirar.  
- Terminaron? – Kyoujyu no lo podía creer – por que?  
- Chicos, CHICOS – exclamo Takao – podemos ordenar antes? Me muero de hambre – Todos voltearon a verlo.  
- PERO QUE TE PASA Takao! – exploto Max.  
- Que? – pregunto Takao con tono y cara de inocencia.  
- COMO SE TE OCURRE! – dijo parándose y golpeando la mesa con las palmes de sus manos – QUE NO VES QUE…  
- Mmmjjmppjjj jajjajajaja – Rei exploto en risa, ahora todos lo veían a el – gracias… jajaja… Takao….- seguía atacado de la risa.  
- Haaa? – todos estaban sacadísimos de onda, Takao ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha en signo de que no entendía ni un carajo.  
- Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto Kyoujyu.  
- Ustedes – dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima de los ojos – fue todo tn gracioso, la escena de Max parado frente a Takao gritándole mientras el solo lo veía desconcertado y tu – le dijo a Kyoujyu – solo estabas pasmado esperando, como si una bomba fuera hacer explosión, fue tan graciosos – finalizo riendo con una mano en el estomago.  
- Bueno si puede ser – dijo Max un poco sonrojado que seguía en la misma posición – pero creímos que te había pasado algo grave- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.  
- Si, apenas nos vimos a ayer – corroboro Kyoujyu – y nos preocupamos.  
- Chicos – Rei se sentía alagado – yo…  
- Podemos ordenan, en serio que tengo hambre – pidió Takao  
- Si, claro a eso se supone que veníamos no? a comer y a platicar – se apresuro a decir Rei cuando vio la intención de Max de volverle a gritar a Takao - gracias chicos por venir, significa mucho para mi.  
Pidieron algo ligero y la comida (para suerte de Takao) no tardo en llegar  
- Debes agradecerle a Takao – dijo Kyoujyu.  
- Takao? – pregunto Rei.  
- Si, insistió demasiado, no es que no quisiéramos verte – se apresuro a decir Max – pero ya sabes como es: 'es nuestro amigo' 'vamos el jamás nos abandono, si talvez lo pensó pero no lo hizo' 'que acaso no somos sus amigos?' 'no somos un equipo?' 'no ganamos el torneo mundial por que estábamos juntos?' 'no se sacrifico solo para darnos una oportunidad?', en fin cuando por fin nos dio la oportunidad de hablar para decirle que si teníamos tiempo, ya nos había preocupado.  
- Por eso creímos que te había pasado algo malo – lo explico Kyoujyu.  
- Por que creíste eso? – le pregunto Rei a Takao.  
- No lo se lo intuí – respondió Takao encogiéndose de hombros – cuando me llego tu mensaje tuve un presentimiento.

Rei le sonrió tan sincera y cariñosamente, Takao le devolvió el gesto mienta Max y Kyoujyu se voltearon a ver entre ellos sonriendo, siempre habían sabido que Takao era un gran amigo; fiel y confiable, todos lo sabían, hasta Kai (si no es el era el mejor enterado). Por eso Rei no dudo en contar con el, al primero en contactar, era una de sus tantas cualidades y virtudes.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

pues ya ven, al principio iba a ser una historia de 5 capítulos, pero ya van 6.

lo que pasa es que desde el cap 4 hasta aquí era un capitulo ( y aun le faltaba), pero soy súper enemiga de los cap. largos y mejor decidí dividirlos, córtalos, seccionarlos, mutilarlos..jajajajajjajaja... ay perdón ya ven mi pobre mente enferma,.

bueno el chiste es que ahora va a ser de 10 cap. así que los leen todos hee?

dejen reviews, que si no no me inspiro para escribir, por que la historia ya la tengo en mi mente (bien Artemis ahí todo el mundo la puede ver)

y ya por ultimo lo de siempre sugerencias ( que ojo son bienvenidas y tomadas en cuanta), quejas, demandas, peticiones, etc.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai llego al estacionamiento de la empresa y se estaciono, se paso una mano por la cara cansado, increíble que todavía no eran ni las 8 y el ya estaba arto de su día, bajo del auto y saco su portafolio (como buen ejecutivo, claro), como dicen al mal tiempo darle prisa. Se dirigió al elevador para llegar al piso donde se encontraba su oficina, las puertas del elevador todavía no se terminaban de abrir y su secretaria ya lo atosigaba con el itinerario de ese día, Kai solo paso de largo a su lado sin prestarle atención a su blablabla rumbo a su oficina (oficinota!) y le cerro la puerta en su nariz, ya tenia demasiado de que preocuparse ese día para que le diera mas dolores de cabeza, increíble que todavía tuviera que pagarle, en fin. Llego a su escritorio depositando su portafolio en el, se sentó y se recargo en el respaldo, se giro para observar por la ventana que normalmente estaba a su espalda, mientras pensaba en Rei y que estaría haciendo, "trabajando, obvio" pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro, la cual se borro de inmediato al recordar la pequeña "charla" que habían tenido, entonces sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Yuriy, que estaría haciendo el? Kai no pudo seguir divagando en que estaría perdiendo el tiempo Yuriy, ya que el teléfono sonó en ese momento sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Kai solo suspiro antes de contestar y comenzar con su rutinario día de trabajo.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

Yuriy despertó sobresaltado a causa de una pesadilla, pesadillas que siempre le robaban el sueño; que no lo dejaban en paz, traumas de niño; que no lo dejaban descansar, todo por culpa de esa maldita oscuridad; oscuridad que lo hacia sentir tan indefenso, tan perdido, tan vulnerable, tan solo…completa y absolutamente solo.  
No podía recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que pudo conciliar el sueño, dormir sin que su trauma lo atormentara y despertar a mitad de la madrugada… no…si podía… podía recordar… hace poco mas de cinco años, recordaba que podía dormir placidamente, entre unos brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban; velando sus sueños, recordaba que se sentía seguro y protegido, por que sabia que esa persona no lo dañaría y no permitiría que alguien lo hiciera, por eso amaba a esa persona; por eso amaba a Kai.  
Nunca podía dormir sin tener que despertar en la madrugada, desde que ingreso a esa abadía, a esa maldita y asquerosa abadía. Se le erizaba la piel al recordar su estancia ahí, sentía tantas cosas negativas, sentía nauseas, se sentía miserable y que no valía nada, sentía ganas de quitarse la vida; tantas ganas de suicidarse. Pero sabia que no se lo permitirían, solo querían hacerlo sufrir; querían verlo, oírlo y sobre todo sentirlo sufrir, si… estaba seguro que a Borcloff le gustaba sentirlo sufrir y por eso lo hacia, a pesar de sus forcejeos que con el tiempo fueron aminorando hasta desaparecer, a pesar de sus suplicas que con el tiempo se fueron volviendo pequeños y casi inaudibles quejidos , a pesar de sus lagrimas que con el tiempo se fueron secando… por eso lo odiaba, por eso y por encerrarlo en esa maldita celda obscura y sola.  
Esa era la razón por la que odiaba la oscuridad, no… esa era la razón por la que le temía a la oscuridad; por que esa era la verdad le temía. Si el tenia miedos, como todo ser humano tenia temores, a pesar que ahora fuera un cyborg los conservaba, temores por traumas que le fueron infundidos antes de serlo; cuando aun era humano y que conservaba en su subconsciente. Tenia miedo a la oscuridad, se sentía tan solo, sentía que estaba de nuevo en aquella mazmorra y que en cualquier momento escucharía la puerta abrirse, sentiría las manos fuertes sobre el aprisionándolo e inmovilizándolo, la humillación y suciedad dentro de el una y otra vez desgarrándolo tanto física como psicológicamente, si bien era cierto que al ingresar a ese infierno con fachada de abadía no era un crío inocente y puro, a cualquiera lo marcaría no uno, sino varios y constantes abusos sexuales, y mas los de Borcloff.  
Si claro, era fácil decir "duerme con la luz prendía y asunto resuelto", pero no era esa oscuridad a la que le temía, era a su propia oscuridad la que le aterraba, por que en el solo había oscuridad, de eso se encargo el mal nacido pederasta de Borcloff, de apagar su luz dejando un corazón lleno de oscuridad, traumas, odio y rencor… hasta que llego el.  
-------------------- Rusia: 10 años atrás ------------------  
Ha pasado ya dos semana desde que termino el torneo ruso, Borcloff se pudo dar a la fuga antes de que lograran aprenderlo y Voltare… bueno el murió, por tanta presión, enojo y estrés que le causo tanto perder al torneo y su dominación mundial, como los cargos que la policía tenia en su contra.  
Cargos como maltrato a animales, experimentación ilegal y claro maltrato a menores… entre otros cargos no tan escandalosos.  
A el, en verdad, le valía todas esas investigaciones, y mucho mas la muerte del anciano; y para ser sinceros hasta podría decir que le daba gusto. Si, sabia que sonaba muy insensible e inhumano, pero a el de humano ya no le quedaba nada…solo los malditos recuerdo que lo torturaban noche tras noche y mas con el paradero de Borcloff desconocido, el no saber donde estaba lo hacia sentir vulnerable, sentía que volvería solo para torturarlo por haber perdido contra ese grupo de niños estúpidos, claro que Boris le dio una golpiza a uno de ellos, aun así habían perdido.  
Lo único que le molestaba era que durante las dichosas investigaciones, nadie podía salir de esa asquerosa abadía, lo que lo torturaba psicológicamente por que se sentía a merced de Borcloff, si por lo menos estuviera preso en la cárcel… aunque también las malditas paredes no ayudaban en mucho, parecía que también lo querían torturar ya que escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Borcloff mezclados con sus quejidos de dolor e impotencia salir de ellas y solo lo hacían sentir humillado, sucio y sobre todo que no valía nada; esa era la razón por la que necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, sabia que los recuerdos quedarían para siempre en su subconsciente, que eran parte de el, pero por lo menos trataría de bloquearlos y seguir ahí solo lo hacia recordar.  
Sabia que no había sido el único al que Borcloff utilizaba, 'eres el mejor de todos' le había dicho después de que se lo encontrara solo en un pasillo y lo aprisionará contra la pared, y una vez pudo escuchar sus gemidos salir de la habitación de Boris. Aun así estaba seguro que en ninguno de ellos le dejo la misma huella que en el.  
Al carajo con las malditas investigaciones, saldría de ahí, ya que pareciera que Borcloff se hubiera empeñara en seguirlo y por casualidades cada parte de la abadía estaba marcada.  
Salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a la salida, cuando alguien lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, "maldición" y se giro para ver quien era.  
- Joven, el velorio es en el jardín central – era un guardia cualquiera.  
- Yo no voy…– pero se detuvo al ver a uno de los policías comisionados para que nadie saliera de la abadía – gracias – dijo de mala gana.  
Así que no le quedo de otra y se dirigió al jardín central donde se realizaba el velorio de Voltare, tal vez se pudiera escabullir entre la gente cuando saliera, al llegar no se sorprendió al ver que no había muchas persona, seguro la mayoría eran socios, empleados y uno que otro familiar, recorrió a todos los presentes con sus iris azules hasta detenerlas en un chico en particular, además de ser el único joven presente; estaba recargado en el respaldo de su silla con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.  
- Que haces aquí? – pregunto una voz conocida.  
- Tomando el fresco (jeje, me encanta esta frase)– respondió sin apartar la vista de aquel chico – Y tu? desde cuando eres tan sociable?  
- Ya ves, sentí nostalgia y vine – fue la contestación del otro.  
- Seguro, y tal vez aprovecharías para salir de aquí un rato –  
- No, esa no era mi intención – afirmo el chico junto a el.  
- No quieras engañarme, yo pretendía hacer lo mismo –  
- En serio no, mi resolución es no volver – le confeso.  
- Que? – inquirió serenamente mientras por fin apartaba la vista de su objetivo para posarla sobre su interlocutor – si claro – y volvió a posar su vista en el chico bicolor – y con que millones piensas vivir Boris? –  
- Pienso sobrevivir con mi fuerza y voluntad física como mental, si he podido en este infierno podré en donde sea – respondió el pelilavanda mientras recorría su mirada lavanda por las personas ahí presentes.  
- Si, tienes razón, poder sobrevivir aquí es una hazaña y no dudo de tu fortaleza física y mental – Yuriy volvió a posar su vista en su compañero para examinarlo de arriba abajo – pero escapar con solo lo que llevas puesto, que solo son tus ropas, no creo que sea la mejor idea.  
- Lo que tu creas a mi no me importa – contesto con desdén y su vista se topo con algo interesante – que enternecedor, el nieto viene a llorar a su abuelo – dijo con algo de rencor en la voz mientras entrecerraba sus ojos – llevan la misma sangre, no hay duda.  
- Tu crees? – pregunto con falso interés Ivanov – por que será? – cuestiono ironista.  
- Tan ambiciosos y siempre tratando de demostrar su superioridad, sin importarles sobre quienes pasen o destrocen para conseguir su cometido – siguió ignorando la burla del pelirrojo.  
- Igual que nosotros – puntualizo Yuriy.  
- No lo éramos hasta que caímos en las garras de ese vejete – le recordó Kuznestov que seguía observando a Kai – y aun no lo somos.  
- A si? Y por que no lo somos? – y su vista se dirigió al susodicho.  
- Por que no somos tan estúpidos – respondió con toda tranquilidad.  
- Tan? Que se supone que significa eso? – pregunto algo contrariado.  
- Que no somos unos completos idiotas, pero si lo suficiente para creer en las mentiras tontas de imbécil – explico con voz calmada y fría.  
- Mmmmm… como digas – a Yuriy no le parecía que aquel chico fuera un idiota, aunque claro no lo expresaría.  
- Y el todavía es peor – siseo Boris mas para el que para Yuriy – es un traidor.  
Y a estas palabras le siguió un silencio en el cual solo se dedicaron a escudriñar al bicolor, el cual reacciono al sentir las insistentes miradas de los dos rusos; abrió sus ojos topándose con una mirada lavanda y otra azul a las cuales sostuvo una mirada fría y retadora.  
Yuriy podía recordar perfectamente ese día, fue cuando su vida cambio, fue cuando EL la cambio entrando en ella.

aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Hola, ya por fin actualicé, que les pareció? Mas que darle continuidad al fic es mas un flash back a la vida de Yura y si, voy a poner un capitulo en cual aparezca la vida de el con Kai.  
Espero les guste este capitulo y no pierdan interés en este fic por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero según yo, en vacaciones iba a ser mas rápido por que ya no tenia escuela ni servicio social, pero mentira! mi madre me arrastro con ella y mi hermana de vacaciones y ya se imaginan no?  
Por cierto esta historia se sitúa al final de la primera temporada, porque la segunda apesta, pero APESTA y la tercera no la ví… jeje bueno solo como 5 capítulos y una que otra escena de otros 5 y todo revuelto, así que no entiendo de que se trata.  
Por cierto, ya van como 5 o 6 Fics que leo en los cuales Rei y Brooklin (o como se escriba) son pareja… no la principal pero tienen algo que ver como: que son ex o que uno esta enamorado del otro. Yo la verdad no tengo idea del por que(¬¬) pero si me gustaría que alguien me lo explicara, en lo personal uno de los capítulos que pude ver completos fue uno en el que Brooklin había fumado o inhalado mucho y veía a Kai por todos lados (normalmente uno siente que vuela nn), hasta que llega Hitosi y le gritonea y ya como que se compone, bueno en fin, el punto es que ahí por lo menos se entiende los fics con parejas Kai-brooklin o broklin- hitoshi.  
Así que si alguien me dice que por lo menos en un capitulo se dedicaron una mirada o algo así, pues ya podré morir en paz y se los agradeceré.  
Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, demandas, información, 


	8. Sentimientos Encontrados

Yuriy había estado recordando su vida ("asquerosa, patética y vacía vida") hasta que escucho la habitación de enfrente abrirse y pasos salir de ella, se levanto y abrió un poco la puerta para observar – mmm… es solo Kon – y volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue a sentar en la cama, maldito neko estorboso, por que no se marchaba??? Que acaso no tenia orgullo??? Digo, ya sabia que Kai estaba casado y que el vendría siento el amante, solo eso y nada mas que de ahí no pasaría, de eso se iba a encargar el y ya vería como lo haría.

Estúpido felino, si te hubieras largado seria mas fácil – murmuro para si, unos pasos que salían de la otra habitación llamaron su atención.

Se incorporo y volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez vio la silueta de Kai y se disponía a seguirlo cuando lo escucho hablar.

No tienes que hacerlo – seguramente le hablaba al morrongo ese.

Siéntate – escucho que contestaba indiferente.

Es enserio, no tienes que sentirte obligado – insistía Kai "carajo!!! que lo deje cocinar, que haga algo productivo de una buena vez en lugar de estorbar" pensaba Yuriy con coraje.

No es por obligación, es por preocupación, anoche… – dio la vuelta con dirección a su habitación harto de esa platica tan estúpida. Tomo la perilla y se quedo así, sin girarla.

"Pero a pesar de todo aun le cocina y se preocupa por el, aun después de saber que es MI esposo, después de saber que no le dijo la verdad – sus propios pensamientos lo frustraban – después de todo sigue ahí para el y Kai…" – apretó la perilla como si tuviera culpa de algo – lo que pasa no tiene orgullo, si no ya se hubiera largado – hablo para si mientras abría la puerta.

En ese momento escucho pasos y vio a Rei dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Kai, sostuvieron la mirada durante un segundo y luego Rei se encerró en la habitación, así que decidido cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con Kai, lo encontró sentado desayunando ("la comida que su amante le preparo").

Kai – Le hablo y este levanto su mirad, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Yuriy – Murmuro un poco sorprendido – que quieres?? – pregunto recuperando su frialdad.

Muchas cosas – le respondió tomando la misma actitud, le había lastimado la forma en que le hablo – ("pero a el hasta le ruegas") pero la única de tu interés, por el momento, es que a las tres tenemos cita con el abogado pa…

Hoy?? – pregunto incrédulo, interrumpiendo abruptamente a Yuriy.

Si Kai, hoy, a las tres en punto – dijo algo irritado por la interrupción – si fuera mañana no te avisaría a estas horas de la mañana, seria ridículo, en fin como te iba diciendo…

Tengo un compromiso a esa hora – lo volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez con determinación.

("Si, ya me imagino con quien") pues lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que cancelar, por que por lo menos a mi me interesa firmar el divorcio lo mas rápido posible – el mejor que nadie sabia que era una gran mentira, que eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer, pero no dejaría que Kai viera cuanto le dolía – que a ti te guste dejar las cosas sin terminar no es problema mío.

A que te refieres??? – le pregunto en un tono demandante.

A nuestro matrimonio – respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo con su muy característico tono – por que si en lugar de largarte te hubieras quedado a solucionar las cosas como el hombre que no eres, no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo – le dijo casi gritando y en su voz se notaba enojo y rencor.

Pero no lo hice – le reto Kai – y el hombre que soy o no soy ya no es asunto tuyo.

No, no lo es – le hizo frente – y muy pronto, espero, nada de ti lo será.

Y el silencio inundo el lugar, la tensión que se sentía era abrumadora, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada; se habían lastimado tanto el orgullo como los sentimientos y lo sabían, pero de igual manera sabían que ninguno de ellos pediría perdón, simplemente su naturaleza no se los permitía.

Y fue entonces cuando Kai cayo en cuenta de algo: había lastimado los sentimientos de Yuriy y se sentía mal, y el le había lastimados los suyos, lo que significaba que aun tenia sentimientos por el… pero… que sentimientos eran esos???

Yuriy por su parte se sentía muy lastimado, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

Espera – la voz firme de Kai lo detuvo

Que quieres?? – le pregunto fingiendo enojo para ocultar su dolor.

Kai estuvo tentado a devolverle sus palabras, pero no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo, con Rei tenia suficiente. Se dio cuenta que Yuriy seguía dándole la espalda, pero aun esperando a su llamado.

Como conseguiste tan pronto la cita??? – pregunto fingiendo curiosidad, la verdad no quería que el pelirrojo se fuera enojado, pero no quería que el lo supiese pues se sentiría estúpido.

La programe antes de venir a Japón – dijo sin dar mas detalles, esperaba que Kai le siguiera interrogando, pues sentía que aun le importaba y el enojo se le fue, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

Bien, te veré a las tres se me hace tarde – se levanto y lo dejo ahí parado, pues había notado que a Yuriy se había calmado y se sintió tranquilo, lo que no noto fue que ese acto solo hizo al pelirrojo molestarse y sobre todo entristecer.

Y ahí estaba de pie en medio de la cocina, tragándose el coraje y la tristeza que le había producida la indeferencia repentina del bicolor cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y lo vio salir acompañado de Rei.

Entonces el coraje, el enojo y los celos fueron mas que la tristeza, el se iba a desquitar, claro que se desquitaría y lo haría de tal forma que no solo afectaría al bicolor. Se les acerco de forma sutil, vio como esperaban el ascensor y decidió esperar el momento perfecto.

El elevador llego y se abrieron las puertas, observo ingresar a Kai seguido de Kon, entonces supo que ese era el momento adecuado. Avanzo firme y veloz hacia ellos

Recuerda que nuestra cita es a las 3 – soltó antes de que las puertas se cerraran, también pudo observar la mirada asesina de Kon hacia el bicolor ante lo mencionado y sintió regocijo en su ser. Aunque fue solo un segundo el que pudo contemplar la cara de disgusto de aquel felino, fue lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfecho, sabía que con eso había provocado una discusión entre esos dos.

El había ido a ese país solo con el fin de recuperar a su esposo, pero vaya sorpresa que se había dado cuando se en tero que Kai ya tenia pareja y no era otro que el chiquillo idiota que Boris casi mata.

Demonios Kuznestov, haber si aprendes ha hacer bien las cosas – dijo algo molesto, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que dieran las tres y se pondría en marcha para recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No estaba muerta –aunque todos lo deseaban XD – solo un poco ocupada.

Ya por fin pude subir este cap. Espero que le guste – a mi mas o menos – y perdon por tardo retraso (inc: mental??? No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados), prometo tratar de actualizar mas rápido, aunque ya queda poco para que termine.

Bueno eso es todo y espero sus Reviews


End file.
